


Newest Addition

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Anon request off my old tumblr for what the boys think of their newest cast member - Jensen’s wife of ten plus years. (And Jared's Sister)





	Newest Addition

****“Alright - we’re here at the 19th annual Critic’s Choice Awards, where not only are these two handsome men. Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki of the CW’s Supernatural,” Dana Ward of Clevver TV makes it it evident as she points to Jensen and Jared with her microphone, “Are here to present. They are coming up on 200 episodes! Wow, that’s awesome.. Tell me. How was it done? What is the secret to having a successful TV show?”  
  
“Please. Please tell me.” Jared laughs, warranting a laugh from Jensen. From your spot on the carpet you could hear every thing that was going on.  
  
“Really. Honestly, after one hundred and eighty seven episodes, we’re still trying to figure out the secret.” Jensen replies.  
  
“No. Come on.” Dana laughs.  
  
“No seriously. I. I think that it’s the stars aligning. You have to have a great cast, crew. The fans.”  
  
“So, season 9. The fans want to know what y’all have in store for us. I heard down the grapevine,” Jared gives a face that only a big sister would love, and you can’t wait to listen in on the conversation. “That someone special in both of your lives is coming on to the show. What can you say about that.”  
  
“Yes, so now Jared can’t torture us.” Jensen laughs and looks in to the camera. “I’ve recruited my gorgeous wife.” Jensen points to where you were interviewing and the camera follows him. You were standing in a beautiful red dress, and hiding a barely there baby bump, “to help  _me_  torture him back.”  
  
“So it’s true that Mrs. Ackles, formerly Ms. Padalecki is going to be joining the cast of Supernatural?”  
  
You start to pass their line of sight and giggle at Jared’s reaction. You stop only a few seconds before passing them to go to the next interview. “Yes. Months and months of torturing Jared is in the future.”


End file.
